The invention relates to a transport installation comprising a continuous running aerial rope on which vehicles are suspended by means of detachable grips, said installation having at least one terminal for loading and unloading passengers on board the vehicles, said installation comprising:                detachment means, on entry to the terminal, to uncouple the vehicles and the rope,        attachment means, on exit from the terminal, to recouple the vehicles and the rope,        a transfer circuit of the vehicles equipped with means for moving the vehicles comprising at least one set of wheels with pneumatic tires, one of the wheels of which is coupled with a drive power take-off derived from the running movement of the rope, said set of wheels being equipped with drive means whereby each wheel is made to rotate by one of the adjacent wheels.        